Card connectors for housing cards, such as Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) cards (also referred to as Personal Computer cards or PC cards), are utilized in personal computers and the like. These card connectors typically include ejection means to eject the card, so that other cards may be used with the personal computer or the like. When a card is inserted into the card connector, it is undesirable to have a knob for ejecting the card protrude from the equipment in order to avoid inadvertent card ejection and to avoid breakage of the knob. For this reason, connectors with what is known as “push/push” type ejecting mechanisms are utilized, wherein during use of the card, the knob is pressed into the connector so as to not protrude the equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,587 is directed to one connector using a “push/push” ejection mechanism. This push/push type ejecting mechanism provides a knob which is in a depressed position during use. The knob is caused to protrude by re-pressing it, when ejection of a card is desired. Ejection of the card is accomplished by pressing the knob, which is in a protruded position. More specifically, the push/push ejecting mechanism comprises a cam follower and a heart shaped cam groove. The cam follower is caused to be positioned sequentially at two predetermined positions, which are separated in the insertion/ejection direction of the card, by operation of the knob. Thereby, the knob is capable of assuming a depressed position in which the knob is pressed in, and a protruded position, in which the knob protrudes from the connector.
The knob of the ejecting mechanism is pressed when it is in the protruding position to eject the card. After the card is ejected, the knob is maintained in the depressed position and in this state, another card may be inserted into a card receiving slot. However, if the knob is accidentally pressed prior to insertion of another card, the knob protrudes to the exterior, that is, toward a user, in a state in which a card is not inserted. Since a card is insertable in a state in which the knob protrudes in existing connectors with push/push type ejection mechanisms, there is a possibility that another user may insert a card that he/she desires to use. Then, during use, if the user feels that the knob is in the way, he/she may press the knob in. Since the connector is designed to eject the card when the knob in the protruded state is pressed in, the card may be inadvertently ejected. Therefore, although it is not the intention of the user to eject the card, the card is ejected, which may adversely effect the operation of the computer. For example, if a computer controlled manufacturing apparatus is being used in an assembly line, then a problem, such as the cessation of manufacturing, may occur by inadvertent ejection of the card from the computer.